


Raising the Bar

by SFDoll



Category: iZombie (TV)
Genre: 3x07 AU, Angst, Bleyton, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 04:43:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11097147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SFDoll/pseuds/SFDoll
Summary: ...she could feel him smile against her skin as he continued to kiss and nibble his way down her spine, rolling her onto her stomach in one smooth motion.  “What are you planning?” she murmured crossing her arms under her head and looking back at him.  Blaine was slowly drawing up onto his hands and knees as he continued to nibble at the skin over each vertebra.  His eyes flicked up towards her as another shiver ran down her spine, causing her insides to tense and her hips to move instinctively, and he looked entirely too pleased with himself.“I'm raising the bar,” he assured her, looking as confident as he had the first time she'd ever seen him... sitting across the table from her and practically offering to hand the biggest crime lord in the city to her on a silver platter.





	Raising the Bar

**Author's Note:**

> No porn-y librarians were harmed in the making of this fic.

Blaine stumbled bleary-eyed downstairs towards the sound of insistent knocking at his front door punctuated by bursts of the doorbell. He had decided to forego bringing a firearm with him, secure in the knowledge that—had Montenegro lost its luster—Mr. Boss wouldn't bother to knock before breaking in and killing him. Unless Boss's plan was to annoy Blaine to death by waking him at nearly two in the morning.

Looking through the glass door Blaine was surprised to see the second most unexpected person he could think of waiting impatiently outside. “Peyton?” he greeted her in disbelief as he threw open the latch and pulled open the door worried that something must be seriously wrong for her to show up on his doorstep in the middle of the night after she'd made it perfectly clear the last time that she had no desire to see him again.

Before he could say anything more Peyton had tumbled through the door into his arms, her mouth hungrily finding his as she pushed him roughly against the wall and kissed the breath out of him. He could smell whiskey on her breath and taste it on her tongue as he reflexively reached for her to thread his fingers through her chestnut curls as he kissed her back. Instead Peyton grabbed his wrists, pushing his arms away and pinning them to the wall on either side of his head—then lacing her fingers with his as she held him in place. The forcefulness of her actions sent a jolt of arousal straight to his cock, and Peyton moaned appreciatively into his mouth as her hips rolled against his growing bulge. It felt amazing, and he pressed back against her with rising urgency.

“Stay,” she ordered, breaking away long enough to close the door, which had been hanging open this whole time leaving them exposed to the world. Not that the thick glass would do much to hide their actions as Peyton raised his tee-shirt enough to slide her hands beneath the elastic of his sleep pants and slide them down his hips and over his turgid flesh before she dropped to her knees in front of him.

Blaine groaned loudly as her lips parted around the rosy tip of his cock and her tongue swirled around his opening before teasingly flicking against the underside of the head. It wasn't the heat of her mouth or the gentle pressure of her wet tongue setting his nerves alight, it was the knowledge that Peyton was licking and touching him like this—that she still wanted him. His eyes slid closed in pleasure, and he breathed, “Oh! Fuck yes.”

He opened his eyes in time to see her slide the rest of the way down his length, her smoky green eyes staring up at him as she enjoyed his intensely vocal reaction to her ministrations. At this moment Blaine DeBeers couldn't have raised a single facade or defense had he wanted to do so, all he could do was continue to stare back into her eyes helplessly while she read every nuance of expression and shaking breath. Her hand came up to fondle his balls, gently tugging and stroking them between her palm and fingers, and Blaine knew he had at least fifty questions that he needed to ask her... and the ability to vocalize none of them.

It took all the will he had to keep his hands pinned in place the way he was certain that Peyton wanted him to as her head bobbed up and down his shaft and she used the gentle suction of her mouth and the caresses of her tongue to drive him wild. Blaine could hear his own moans and cries as Peyton grabbed his ass, squeezing playfully as she used the leverage to hold him in place while she took him into her throat. Her insistent tongue and the muscles of her throat coaxing and milking him, until his entire body began to tense—too alert to the exquisite arousal that he was losing himself in. “Oh, God... Peyton, please.... I... uhhh......” he moaned incoherently as the feeling overwhelmed him sending his senses into overdrive.

Peyton pulled away letting him slide from her lips with a soft pop, and she rose to her feet, lazily pumping his slick length in her hand as she brought her face close to his. “I want to take you upstairs right now and fuck you out of my system,” she growled at him, running her thumb up the ridge of his erection and eliciting another groan from him.

“You're sounding a little drunk Southern tonight,” he teased, brushing his lips against her ear and making her sigh.

“I've had less than half what I put away that night in my office. You know I'm fully aware of what I'm doing,” she replied allowing him to kiss a trail along her jaw and suckle at the sensitive pulse point on her neck while she made those breathy little noises that made him crazy.

He heard the zip of her skirt and a rustling of fabric, and then she pressed him against the softness of her stomach, undulating her hips suggestively so that his senses were lost somewhere between the supple give of her skin and the satiny caress of her panties as he imagined being inside her. He was breaking around the edges, eyes shut tightly and head straining back against the wall as he finally used his hands to push her hips away. “Problem is, no amount of angry sex is going to get you out of my system,” Blaine told her, his breath coming in shallow pants, “and I don't think it's going to get me out of yours either.”

“That sounds like a dare,” Peyton challenged. She'd spent all day trying not to look at the couch in her office because every time she did she remembered being sprawled across it underneath Blaine as he worshiped her with his body. It had been like that since she'd practically run from his office that night. Everywhere she looked she remembered something about them, and so far nothing else had helped ease the situation. She'd begun to skip breakfasts altogether as the happy domestic moments they'd shared in the mornings were still some of the most painful to remember.

“Is that how we're doing this?” Blaine asked with a trace of a smirk. She could see the wheels of his devious mind spinning. It was something she both hated and grudgingly admired, his ability to read any situation and find an advantage for himself. “Here's my negotiation,” Blaine told her, his fingers massaging the sides of her hips as he spoke. “Two rounds. You are fully in charge for the first round of 'angry sex', and then it's my turn...”

“What do you get out of this?” Peyton mused, nibbling on his lower lip and rolling her hips deliciously against him again.

“Besides the obvious? You showing up on my doorstep again next time you're hungry,” he told her truthfully, and Peyton shivered in his arms at the thought of what he could possibly have planned that would make her want to come back for more. Then Blaine was kissing her again and leading her upstairs towards his bed—stripping his sleep pants off the rest of the way as they went and discarding them somewhere near the top of the stairs.

He guided her through the darkness of his bedroom and allowed her to push him backwards onto the king-sized mattress. His hands running up the outsides of her thighs as she crawled up his body. The moonlight spilling through the windows cast tantalizing shadows across her body as she moved. She stopped and straddled his waist slowly unbuttoning her blouse, while Blaine ran his hands up along her sides pushing the creamy fabric away from her skin and exposing the satiny lavender brassiere that matched her panties.

“Who said you could touch?” Peyton reminded him, as she tugged his grey tee upward and over his head revealing the pale expanse of his chest and the soft flatness of his stomach—almost luminescent in the slanting moonlight. Once it was out of her way, she guided his hands up towards the slatted wooden headboard and pressed his fingers around two of the smooth oaken rungs.

Blaine knew it was punishment that she intended him to watch her body on divine display above him and not be allowed to touch her as he loved to do so much—to feel the slick satin of her panties slipping against his belly but be powerless to guide her to where he wanted her. He growled softly in frustration as she slowly slid the straps of her bra down her arms and massaged her nipples through the shiny stretchy material while Blaine watched covetously. Her mouth hung half-open, eyes hooded with pleasure as she watched Blaine lick his lips.

Cupping her breasts in her hands Peyton leaned forward and tempted Blaine with them—at first keeping them just out of reach as Blaine raised his head straining to capture her with his mouth. He raised his brows and gave her a look of challenge, and Peyton grinned. She arched further towards him pressing the satiny fabric against his lips and rubbing back and forth. Blaine lunged forward taking the peak of her breast into his mouth and sucking at her greedily as his tongue explored and taunted her through the thin fabric.

He could feel Peyton's body shift above him, her legs moving over him as she slowly removed her underwear without breaking contact with his mouth. Blaine caught the edge of her brassiere cup between his teeth and pulled it aside so that he could run his tongue over the bared skin of her breast, blowing across the wet trail left by his mouth so that the skin across her dusky aereola and nipple drew tight with a jolt. Then he was nipping gently, holding her swollen bud between his teeth, and sucking desperately at her sensitive flesh. Peyton yelped repeatedly in response to the intense sensations that were causing her core to tighten with need while Blaine made noises low in his throat as though relishing a delectable treat he'd thought he'd never taste again.

Realizing she was in danger of surrendering control to the wily man beneath her, Peyton reluctantly drew back from his mouth, her lips curving at his small sound of disappointment. She ran her fingers through the short platinum waves that stood messily on the top of his head and tightened her fingers to hold his head in position to watch as she scraped the nails of her other hand down his chest and over one of his small flat nipples, leaving light pink trails spiraling across his skin in her wake.

Her hips edged lower as her hand stroked across the gentle flatness of his abdominals next. Then she took his firm length in her hand, guiding him flat against his belly so that as she swept her hips downward her folds parted slightly coating his underside with the slickness of her body, and Blaine's mouth opened in a silent “Ah” as he pressed back against her. Rocking her hips slowly she dragged her clit along the hard ridge of his flesh beneath her. Then, stilling herself, she just barely moved her hips in small circles stroking her burning nub against his glans while he continued to stare.

The sight of Peyton gyrating on top of him with one of her full breasts spilling out enticingly as she took her pleasure from him however she wanted was a powerful stimulant for Blaine. She looked like a carnal goddess resplendent in her unabashed wantonness. He'd always seen how beautiful she was, but in moments like this when she became a being of pure feeling her beauty took on an edge that cut at his heart. The thought that this heavenly creature was using him as a fucktoy made his dick twitch with a fresh surge of delight.

She let go of his hair, sitting up straight as she opened her knees further to give him a better view, and he watched with rapt attention as she lifted her body above him lining his ready member up with her entrance. She spread herself with the fingers of her other hand so that he could see the head of his cock piercing her as her tight little passage opened just for him. They both let out a cry of satisfaction as she sank down on him to the base, letting his hearty thickness stretch her as the wet heat of her body enveloped him.

Blaine raised his knees behind her, planting the soles of his feet on the mattress so he could thrust back against her with more leverage, and Peyton leaned back against his thighs for support as she raised her hips again. He watched himself sliding in and out of her body as she moved, the perfect heat and friction of her wet pussy gloriously engulfing his senses—his own pulse hammering in his ears. Below the neatly trimmed triangle of hair at the apex of her thighs she was completely bare, and he could see her pouty pink lips splayed around him as she speared herself repeatedly on him.

The angle increased the pressure on the front wall of her vagina, and the added stimulation was building a fire inside her. Her movements were growing jerky and rough with the need coiling in her belly as she tightened around Blaine, who was meeting her thrust for thrust. She brought her fingers to her sex swollen clit, rubbing herself with abandon, and her other hand reached back to massage his tightening scrotum and fondle his heavy testicles.

Blaine whimpered longingly beneath her, his face filled with the desperate need to touch her. His pupils were blown out to the edges of his irises, so that if the eyes were truly the doorway to the soul, Peyton felt the disconcerting notion that she could fall right into his at this moment. He groaned again, his brows arching imploringly. “No. You haven't earned the right to touch me,” Peyton warned him.

“What if I asked you to crawl up here and let me bury my face in your pussy until you came hard? What would that earn me?” Blaine asked. The trace of a smirk ghosted his lips, but his eyes remained intensely locked on hers.

“Probably a smack on the ass,” Peyton told him haughtily, and his chest rumbled with a deep chuckle that vibrated through his body and washed over her skin like sin.

She was so close, and despite her bravado she was on the verge of losing any semblance of the rhythm that she knew Blaine needed at this point. The pressure and tightening inside her were nearly unbearable, and she was desperate for that glimmer of relief that floated just before her like a lost and desperate traveller seeing the promise of an oasis in the desert.

Leaning forward and bracing herself against his heaving chest she prised Blaine's fingers free from the oak slats of the headboard. “Hips,” she directed, and Blaine immediately knew what she needed from him. His fingers curled into place on either side of her hips, guiding her and keeping her angled so that the pressure of his pubic bones against her mons and the hard steady slaps of his body driving inside her were enough to bring her the final distance over the edge.

Peyton threw her head back with a triumphant cry, her face contorted by paroxysms of ecstasy that simultaneously felt as if she were being lifted from her body by some greater force and as if she were reduced to nothing more than the raw pleasure of every nerve in her body singing its release at once. Her quivering walls spasmed against the solid length of Blaine's straining erection, adding to the incredible fullness she felt at having him buried deep inside her.

She burrowed her mouth against the side of his throat sucking and biting at his delicate skin, and she reveled in his groans and cries. His skin flushed an angry pink, and the word “fuck” spilled from his lips over and over like a litany pleading for his own release. After a few more thrusts he growled loudly, and exploded within her—his hips bucking wildly as he shot hot streams of his seed into her core. Her name escaped his lips in a sigh despite his attempts to bite it back, and then he was kissing every inch of her skin that he could reach.

Their motions slowed, and they lay still locked together for a little while, letting their hearts and breathing calm, as Blaine's fingers absently stroked and massaged her buttocks and Peyton remembered how comforting it always felt to fall asleep nestled together—warm and safe against anything that could be lurking in the darkness outside their tiny haven. Too soon Blaine was gently pulling out of her, and Peyton once again knew that momentary feeling of loss and emptiness after having adjusted to the visceral fill of his body inside her.

Blaine's fingers skimmed over the smooth curves of her back, and then he was unhooking her bra and easing her out of the confines of the garment before flinging it carelessly into the dark. “I'll be right back with some water,” he promised, and he climbed out of bed and sauntered off into the dark completely unconcerned about his nakedness. Peyton could hear the sounds of him moving around outside the room, and he returned a few minutes later with a bottle of spring water and a warm washcloth.

Popping open the cap and placing it on the nightstand, he handed her the open bottle to sip. “Here. I want you in top physical shape for later,” he said with a naughty grin. Peyton sat up with her long legs bent in front of her, as she took the bottle and drank gratefully. Between the alcohol and their activities she was actually quite thirsty. Meanwhile, Blaine pushed against her knee parting her legs so that he could use the damp washcloth to wipe away the excess fluids still leaking from Peyton's sex and coating the tops of her thighs after their shared exertions.

It was too intimate—too tender of him—and Peyton caught his wrist, pushing his hand away while he looked up at her with his forehead furrowed. “That's enough,” she told him simply, but she was certain that everything she was feeling was plainly written across her face for him, and his expression told her that he was certainly reading it. He didn't press the matter though... but simply nodded his acceptance and handed her the washcloth. Peyton made use of his master bathroom and finished what he'd begun, before crawling into the bed beside him and letting him cover them with the soft cotton sheets.

She lay on her side, and Blaine curled himself around her back, spooning against her with his arm wrapped loosely over her waist. “I agreed to angry sex, not cuddle time,” she told him, pushing his arm away.

“Just being practical,” Blaine yawned. “I still have a pretty impressive refractory period, but I'm not exactly 18 anymore. Might wanna get a little rest while you can,” he purred against her ear. He rubbed his hips against her backside and lightly held the back of her neck in his teeth in a gesture that was both possessive and purely animal, and Peyton mewled in response. “I'll make sure to rouse you for round two,” he chuckled.

Peyton let herself drowse, trying her damnedest to ignore how perfect it felt to be tucked against him again as the warmth of his body and the rhythm of his heart lulled her into sleep.

She wasn't sure how much later it was when she felt Blaine's mouth raining kisses over the pulse in her throat and sucking hard at the sensitive skin, while his hands busily explored Peyton's breasts, cupping them against his palms and trailing his fingers across her skin as he drew his hands away so that his finger tips danced over her responsive peaks raising her nipples to points. His fingers idly twisted and pulled her nipples just enough to be pleasurable. “Oh, God...” Peyton breathed, rubbing her hips against his already hard dick as it pressed against her backside.

“I knew I'd get you to call my name,” Blaine quipped. He nibbled delicately on the back of her neck, sending shivers straight down her spine and into her lady parts.

“You are _such_ an ass,” she told him, and she could feel him smile against her skin as he continued to kiss and nibble his way down her spine, rolling her onto her stomach in one smooth motion. “What are you planning?” she murmured crossing her arms under her head and looking back at him. Blaine was slowly drawing up onto his hands and knees as he continued to nibble at the skin over each vertebra. His eyes flicked up towards her as another shiver ran down her spine, causing her insides to tense and her hips to move instinctively, and he looked entirely too pleased with himself.

“I'm raising the bar,” he assured her, looking as confident as he had the first time she'd ever seen him... sitting across the table from her and practically offering to hand the biggest crime lord in the city to her on a silver platter. The sight of him crouching over her, his hard heavy prick bobbing between his legs as he moved down her skin, sent a tremor through her as her mind flashed upon the myriad things she wanted to do to him... to have him do to her. Blaine playfully bit her on the right buttock, purring as he rubbed her skin soothingly. “Just trust me,” he said, and he nudged her hips with his hands prompting her to rise up onto her hands and knees for him.

His smirk widened as he used his knee to spread her legs further apart, and then he was bending lower, opening her folds with his fingers and licking his way from her clit to her opening. He repeated the maneuver a few times, and Peyton's breathing began to grow faster. He plunged his pointed tongue into her, licking greedily as his hands massaged her ass pulling her cheeks apart so that every inch of her was on display for him.

Peyton gasped loudly. Blaine knew how vulnerable and exposed she felt when he ate her in this position, and he had obviously chosen it knowing the effect it would have on her. Normally he would be playing with her breasts or stroking the aching pearl of flesh nestled in the petals of her sex. Instead, he was making a point of emphasizing her exposure while he fucked her with his tongue, and he was making that vulnerability a pleasure in and of itself.

She moaned raggedly, pressing her hips against his face in a silent plea for more. Blaine responded by trailing his tongue through her folds and sucking her clit into his waiting mouth. His slid two fingers inside her, curling them against the roughened patch of skin that marked her g-spot, while he mercilessly flicked his tongue over her sensitive nub.

Peyton's legs began to go stiff and she whimpered at the burgeoning orgasm that seemed almost ready to crest and wash over her like a wave breaking against the rocks. Instead, Blaine pulled back at the last moment. His fingers stilled, and he kissed the inside of her thigh as Peyton nearly screamed at him in frustration. “Shhh.... baby... just go with it... I've got you, and we're going someplace good... promise,” he told her between kisses. 

Then his fingers were moving again, circling and pressing carefully against the increasingly sensitive spot inside her. His tongue returned to fluttering against her clit in short electric bursts that brought her to the edge but never over. As her g-spot came to life with the insistent probing and circling of his fingers, he increasingly had to still his ministrations, and Peyton called him a bastard as he continued to edge her—occasionally having to stop her from reaching back and finishing herself. Her pleas became filthier and more demanding with each near climax.

“Goddammit, Blaine!” she finally exclaimed, “I need you to fuck me now and fuck me hard! Just... just fuck me until there's nothing left!”

She was nearly sobbing with want, and Blaine drew back from her rising to his knees behind her. “Sounds like we're nearly there,” he said in a voice like silk, and she could feel him nudging her legs even further apart.

Looking over her shoulder she could see Blaine kneeling behind her, one hand on his dick as he guided his cock into her just deep enough to rub himself against her blazing g-spot. He'd locked his other arm around the side of her hip so that she was pinned in place while his fingers explored her dripping folds. Instead of directly stroking the engorged kernel of flesh that he'd been expertly torturing for so long, he pressed his fingers firmly into the skin slightly above it, rubbing the cluster of nerves that fed her clit.

“Just trust me one more time, and I'm gonna give you exactly what you asked for,” Blaine told her, his voice soothing... reassuring. He began to stroke the head of his cock over the volcanic center of desire that he'd been stoking inside her before. Using pressure of his fingers working over her clitoral shaft in tandem with his deliberate motions against her core, he slowly lifted her back up to the pinnacle of ecstasy.

Peyton's legs shook, and the noises ripping themselves from her throat were animal in nature as the tremendous pressure whorled and doubled upon itself in her abdomen. She could hear Blaine's voice, soft and distant, but she couldn't make out what he was saying. Her fingers curled into talons grasping at the rumpled sheets beneath her. She needed anything solid... anything grounding.

She was coming apart under the pressure that ran between those two points Blaine was pressing against. As the euphoria reached it's crescendo, she was momentarily afraid that Blaine would stop again and certain that it would kill her if he did. Then all at once she shattered completely, and with an inhuman wail her entire body began to contract and shake. Blaine tightened his grasp on her hips with both hands as she writhed and bucked against him, her head thrashing from side to side and her back arching like a bow. He continued stroking that bundle of nerves against his fingertips, the more indirect stimulation allowing him to do so without Peyton becoming oversensitive. And she screamed as another contraction tore though her like a raging storm. His cock still nudging against that magic button inside her that seemed to make everything more intense.

For her part, Peyton wasn't sure if she was experiencing one tremendous orgasm or if multiple orgasms had begun to double upon each other. Her muscles clamped down hard around Blaine as she continued to convulse. Her arms could no longer support her, and her torso crumpled to the soft mattress below as she writhed against the rapture that continued to deluge her senses. Her legs finally gave out as well, and the only thing still supporting her was Blaine's strong arms.

And that was when he finally slammed into her, her body bouncing like a ragdoll in his arms as his forceful thrust pushed her forwards. Still devastated in the wake of an orgasm that had ripped through her like an act of God, Peyton could only mewl and keen her approval as Blaine finally gave her what she'd been begging for. Without pausing his flesh pounded into her ruthlessly, and it was all she could do to grasp at the sheets below her, crying out with each thrust.

Blaine had total control in their current situation—able to take her as hard, deep, or fast as he wanted—and Peyton was loving the feeling of being completely powerless. Her hips held fast as he pinioned her, his steely length stabbing into her as though Blaine were using each stroke of his body to brand her as his. It was exactly what she'd been longing for after his extensive game of teasing her.

Blaine bent forward to kiss her back again, and one of his hands slid along her stomach to find her breasts as they jerked in time with the slapping of his hips. He cradled the soft orb against his palm and fingers and allowed his thumb to flick rapidly across her nipple, and her lips formed a small “oh”. Peyton's body began to rouse sensing the promise of more treats to come, and she thought for a moment that he could play her as deftly as he plucked music from the piano.

She cupped her other breast matching his actions as he stroked and pinched her nipple. Looking back over her shoulder she could see Blaine staring at her with a look of pained pleasure, and he was heartbreakingly beautiful—his lips parted, his brows drawn inward, and his eyes so raw and unguarded that her chest hurt to gaze upon him. His expression told her that he felt the same looking back at her. She squeezed him with her inner muscles, and his eyes nearly rolled into his head. He gave her a warning growl, and his fingers began to work over her sex again.

His pace slowed slightly, trying to give Peyton time to catch up. “I want you to fondle your breasts for me,” Blaine instructed—his voice rough and breathy in the stillness of the room. And Peyton brought her other hand up to her breasts, her palm brushing lightly against the back of Blaine's hand. She gave his fingers a gentle squeeze before letting his hand slip from hers.

Blaine's fingers sought her mound, applying pressure upwards so that her body was drawn tight against the fingers of his other hand. Every muscle in her body began to tighten, and she clenched around him.

“Oh, God...” he ground out, his breath coming in ragged gasps.

Peyton knew Blaine couldn't hold out for much longer, and she was getting close... so close. “S'okay... almost there... you can cum for me, baby... cum for me, Blaine...”

It took a moment for her words to register with him. Then with a cry the last of his restraint melted away, and Blaine was pumping into her as though his body had taken control, driven by an instinctual need to finish. The muslces of his buttocks clenched with each powerful thrust, and a tremor ran through his taut haunches. His mouth hung open, biting at the air with each breath he drew. The sight of him coming undone behind her, reduced to an animal urge to rut into her until he burst, pulled her even closer to the edge.

Then he stiffened and with a final flurry of thrusts he lost himself erupting inside her with each jerk of his hips. His breath coming in gasps, he rolled them onto their sides, his fingers dancing against her as she joined him in the throes of release. He kissed her side tenderly, watching her pass from an expression of near agony to pure bliss and relishing his handiwork. He slowed to deep, gentle pulses of his hips as he savored the fluttering of her body against him, and she sighed in contentment relaxing into him.

Blaine cradled Peyton against his body, wrapping himself around her while she shivered slightly with the aftershocks running through her exhausted frame. She let the sensations fill her senses—the semicircle of Blaine's body curled around her, his hands buried between her legs, his wildly beating heart thundering within his chest, his spent prick slowly softening inside her quim, his semen sliding between their joined bodies, the smell of sex clinging to their skin, his lips nuzzling her shoulder... She was struck by how utterly and completely right it felt to her.

“You were right again...” Peyton told him, her voice hitching as her chest constricted around the words. “This... was a terrible idea...”

Blaine winced and lurched to a sitting position pressing his back to the headboard. “C'mere,” he said, and he coaxed her half-sitting into his lap—his arms encircling her as she rested her head on his shoulder and their legs twining together. “If you really wanted me out of your system, you wouldn't have come here tonight. You sure as hell wouldn't have slept with me,” he told her quietly.

“And how do you know that?” Peyton objected.

“Remember what I told you about the first night we were together?” Blaine asked. His hand rubbed her shoulder and upper arm, and she raised her face to look at him.

“You said that it _meant_ something,” she told him with a roll of her eyes.

“I wasn't lying,” Blaine replied. “It made me think that I'd finally found someone I connected with. And I know that I am the _last_ person on Earth you wanted to connect with, but if you hadn't felt it too there's no way that you'd have fallen for _any_ version of me. You'd heard the absolute worst of what I'd done, but... without my past it was just us.”

“That doesn't change the fact that you're a big manipulative liar,” she responded, drawing her lips into a grimace and nudging his shoulder with the side of her head.

“Yeah. I'm sorry... I didn't mean to make a fool of you. I never wanted to hurt you. I was scared, and I screwed up. Things were going so well between us, and I just wanted to leave the past behind...”

“It doesn't really work like that,” Peyton told him. “You can't just leave the past behind with a lie.”

Blaine closed his eyes and nodded. “Do I get any points for trying to come clean?” he asked, “Because that wasn't easy for me.”

“You knew the truth was about to come out anyways,” Peyton countered, sullenly.

“I knew that I could have at least a few more days with you if I kept quiet,” Blaine pointed out. “I took a chance on trying to have something real instead.”

Peyton chewed on her lip as she mulled over his words, and she looked up into his hopeful eyes. “So was this part of your plan once you decided to take me up on my offer? Soften me up and apologize while I'm vulnerable? Then everything will be fine?”

“Nah,” Blaine sighed sleepily, “I planned to get you to keep coming back, so I can continue apologizing each time, however you want... small gestures, grand gestures, groveling... lady's choice...”

Peyton laughed in spite of herself, and Blaine made a face at her slapping her on the hip with his now flaccid penis and prompting another peal of laughter. “Never laugh at a man's grand schemes,” he warned in mock seriousness. “You could give me an inferiority complex.”

“That is possibly the worst plan I've ever heard in my life!” she laughed, relaxing back against him. “Here I thought you'd cooked up something positively diabolical...”

“Admittedly, my brain was... ahem... a bit short on the old blood supply at the time,” he conceded to another chuckle. He sobered looking at her seriously as he combed a stray lock of hair back from her face. “I would have simply left you alone and believed you wanted nothing more than to never see me again if you hadn't come here tonight... but you're going to have a hard time stopping me from trying to make amends now...”

“Ahh,” she nodded sagely. “So on the subject of these small and grand gestures... I'm not seeing them so far...” she said with an expectant look.

Blaine kissed her forehead affectionately. “How about I start with breakfast, and we can discuss it together?”


End file.
